


Спецвыпуск для Стива Роджерса

by Mister_Key, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: История штанов.





	Спецвыпуск для Стива Роджерса

— Эта вся драная. Чёрт. Это вообще какая-то тряпка!

Брюс, всё ещё мучаясь последствиями трансформации, покосился на Тора. Тот увлечённо рылся в тряпье, отбрасывая то одно, то другое бесформенное нечто. 

— Откуда здесь вообще взялась… — Брюс замолчал, когда Тор выудил из кучи ярко-алые стринги, мужские, судя по размеру, и с торчащими из разодранного шва нитками. — Господи боже.

— Весело у вас тут было, — заметил Тор, отбрасывая стринги в сторону. — Эта тоже драная. А эта целая, но залита чем-то липким.

Брюс подошёл к эпицентру событий и с подозрением воззрился на уменьшающуюся кучу тряпок. В очередной он почти узнал комбинезон, в котором Стив иногда появлялся на миссиях, но от него осталось слишком мало, чтобы сказать наверняка.

— И всё в потёках… — пробормотал он. — Да что Тони с ним делал?

— Ага, — жизнерадостно подтвердил Тор, отбрасывая в сторону измочаленный шёлковый галстук, когда-то стоивший целое состояние. — Молоко, что ли, пролили?

— Молоко… — тоскливо пробормотал Брюс, закончив органолептический анализ и поражаясь наивности Тора. — Да нет, не молоко.

— А кстати, — заинтересовался Тор, — что тут делают вещи моего друга Капитана?

Из кучи он выудил когда-то белые боксеры, покрутил ими в воздухе, как заправский стриптизёр, и отшвырнул в сторону.

— А откуда ты знаешь, что это Стива? — поразился Брюс, проследив взглядом изящную траекторию. 

— А у кого ещё на резинке может быть отпечатано «Кельвин Кляйн для Стива Роджерса, спецвыпуск»? — удивился Тор. — Хм. Вот ещё его, но тебе точно будут сильно велики.

Брюс придирчиво осмотрел чудом оставшиеся в живых брюки и вынужден был признать чужую правоту.

— Да и ширинка порвана, — вздохнул он и, исключительно для проформы и из-за общего безумия ситуации полез проверять карманы.

В первом не было ничего, кроме пыли и каких-то крошек, во втором нашёлся огрызок карандаша.

В заднем, последнем, обнаружился тугой бумажный комок.

"Через полчаса в квинджете. Не опаздывай, босс".

Не узнать почерк Старка было невозможно. Брюки определённо принадлежали Стиву. Даже сейчас, вне себя от тревоги и двух лет в виде Халка, Брюс Беннер оставался гением.

— Господи боже! — выдохнул он, осознав. В ту же секунду Тор испустил торжествующий вопль.

— Костюм! Совсем целый, даже футболка!

Брюс с подозрением оглядел находку. К его удивлению, костюм действительно не слишком пострадал — видимо, был у Тони на смену, — только в паху зияла прореха, вот Старк и улетел дальше в одном поддоспешнике. Или…

Нет, Брюс не хотел думать о Тони, голышом забирающемся в костюм. Ни за что.

— Я однажды присел, а штаны возьми да и лопни на заду, — поведал Тор и вздохнул. — А вот как можно сделать, чтоб впереди порвалось, да сразу у обоих?..

— Поверь, — горячо заверил Брюс, — ты этого не хочешь знать. Чёрт. Есть тут иголка с ниткой? Зашью хоть как-нибудь.

Шитьё не было сильной стороной ни у одной из его ипостасей, наспех затянутый шов давил в паху, и Брюс пару раз высказался по этому поводу, но не слишком злобно.

Вспоминая, как он раз за разом — то в самом начале их знакомства, то потом, когда уже и слепой увидел бы, что творится между Тони и Стивом, — оказывался на пути этой почти неудержимой, опасной, бешеной энергии, Брюс хотел одного.

Отойти в сторонку. От греха подальше. Не спрашивать, какого чёрта, неужели за полдня до едва не наступившей Эры Альтрона эти двое не нашли ничего лучшего, как… и прямо в квинджете, на жёстком полу? С другой стороны, Стив тогда так стрелял глазами, а Тони и в лучшие дни от него лебёдкой было не оттянуть...

Нет, лучше не думать. Ни о чём, кроме новых штанов и долгого душа с антибактериальным мылом.

…но в квинджете?


End file.
